pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Projects
Someone help me come up with a better bot name than "Lil KJ". That's just too hokey. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:12, 13 November 2009 :What would the bot do exactly? Its not like a lot changes around here that would require one. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:12, 13 November 2009 (UTC)']] ::wiping out Abandoned builds, adding proper tags to builds, there's a lot of room for what one could do. props on the page, i just wish it didn't coincidentally fall on the day of your rfa. Gringo 04:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::These are things I've been talking about doing for a while and was talking to Uberfuzzy about a week ago and Phen about 1-2 days ago.' I didn't do this stuff to win any RfA. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't need to be an admin to do any of this.' The bot would be, but not me. :::And, Drah, you'd be surprised what bots can do. There are a lot of things we've just never gotten around to (for example, the skills I finished tagging the other day have been left untagged for years, not that we thought about doing it until around a year ago-ish) and a bot could have done that in a matter of seconds rather than the time it took me to do and it wouldn't have shown up on the RC. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:20, 13 November 2009 :::: But seriously The bot's name, any ideas? I'm going to bed (otherwise known as if I get in bed right now I get laid), so leave me some ideas bitches. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:26, 13 November 2009 :"Lukejohnsonkiller" Gringo 04:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::AutoToraen :o If i understand it's function correctly, thats pretty much what it's going to be. Life Guardian 04:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::That name has a ring to it--Relyk 04:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, it does lol. But trust me, this wouldn't in any way replace Toraen. It would be able to delete large amounts of pages quickly (or at least, that's the idea), but we will always need an admin who's good at that. Bots aren't nearly as reliable as a real person who can watch situations and pages in real time and fix/delete them. But I do like the name lol. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:42, 13 November 2009 :::::I'm not saying ti would replace him, i'm just saying that it's basically a secondary toraen, except automated :o Life Guardian 01:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I approve of that name :P. I'm actually looking forward to not having to clean GraceExpired, BrokenRedirects, and DoubleRedirects (this one especially) myself. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:23, 15 November 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you approve, then I'll probably name it that. Decent name, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:05, 15 November 2009 Hello, Karate Jesus, do you still have a beard? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Holy shit! It's Ricky! And yes, I still have a beard. Where the fuck have you been? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 19 December 2009 ::I went to places that aren't as boring as this. Also college, girlfriend, sports, playing in a band and, well ... a life, basically. But today I descided to do nothing, which was dumb because now I'm bored out of my head; which is why I'm here basically. You're the only familiar name in RC at this point and you have a beard...hence the question. No idea why I asked it on this talk though and not your main one...oh well. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::You don't know who I am? D: — 21:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoru? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::You have to be somebody to whoru? Chaos. — 21:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O hi Chaos. Say, who else raged when I was busy raging? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, how long ago did you leave? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:00, 19 December 2009 ::::::::April or something... that was the time I was pretty much clinically depressed and knew I had to do something with my life, which I then did. 8D [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Holy shit it's Ricky. Hai2u. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::you fags suck :< — 22:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Let's see....Misery is gone, Frv is gone, Tab's gone, Rawr's mostly gone, Frosty is in and out (basically gone), and.....hmm, I can't remember who else is gone. A lot of people. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:04, 19 December 2009 :::::::Hello, Ricky :> Grinchels, Misery, Pianc, GoD, Jebus... Biggles and Frostels are very much inactive. I don't remember who raged when, everyone has raged :< It's easier to list who's left, there's not many people left to be proud of =/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So all the cool kids left. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And we replaced them with new ones. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Here's a way to put it into perspective. I'm an admin now. That's where we're at. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:10, 19 December 2009 ::::::::::Oh shit... Well, it makes sense I guess, GW has become fucking dull, old and dead [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::They say that it's "A new and exciting, well balanced, family friendly game." In other words: "Dead game is dead, bai." --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::But we have costumes now! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:14, 19 December 2009 :::::::::::::This is very true! I lol'd <3 You mean that you have costumes now because lolANet, and I don't have costumes because nobody cares. I won't even buy them to support ANet's economy. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::(EC) I'll play GW2 though, I think it'll be better and more mmorpg'ish. Also I want to be able to play Asura Warrior with a big hammer that's twice the size of the Asruan... yeah :) [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::^ me too. Tbh, that's probably the only reason I'm still here. I'm trying to help this place make it to GW2. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:20, 19 December 2009 :::::::::::::::I'm just fighting my PvX addiction, trolling, and making friends. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hello Chaos <3 — 22:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hello, Thunda ^^ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wow, good luck with that, it's taking Anet WAY too long making GW2. I predict it'll be released in 2012. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::They've posted some stuff claiming 2011. But it will probably be 2012. Tbh, I don't even know if they'll need a PvX for GW2. It looks like it's all grind and PvE anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:28, 19 December 2009 :::::::::::::::::Fine by me, I just wanna whack things with a hammer, as an Asuran. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Develop a game for 5 years and it'll be old before it's even released x') --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC)